Luna nueva
by Takari95
Summary: Kagome quiere proteger a Inuyasha por una noche, la noche de luna nueva.


**-Luna nueva- **

Estaba acostada en mi cama y podía escuchar como Inuyasha, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una colchoneta en el suelo, seguía refunfuñando sobre el hecho de que le hubiese obligado a pernoctar en mi casa aquella noche. Me di la vuelta y me quedé mirando la pared, empezaba a mosquearme su comportamiento. ¿Tan malo era pasar en mi casa una sola noche? Esa noche sin luna se iba a convertir en humano y ya había pasado por suficientes experiencias muy peligrosas en noches como esa. En el pasado, le habían envenenado, le habían herido de mil y una maneras, le había tocado pelear contra viento y marea... ¿De verdad creía que iba a dejarle correr ese riesgo de nuevo? No quería verlo otra vez así, quiero decir, tan débil, tan herido y menos aún en su forma humana.

Me negaba a ello. Ya me costaba bastante y cada vez más curar las heridas sobre su cuerpo de medio demonio. Suspiré por enésima vez en los últimos veinte minutos mientras seguía escuchando las continuas quejas de Inuyasha sobre sobreprotección y la traición de sus amigos.

Por un momento, dejé de escuchar su voz y dejé que mi mente se desconectara de la realidad para que vagase lejos. Entonces, pensé en mi amiga, la cazadora de demonios más valiente de la época feudal. Antes de venir hacia aquí, había estado un rato con ella mientras Miroku lidiaba con Inuyasha para acabar de convencerle o más bien obligarle a cruzar al otro lado. En ese corto espacio de tiempo, me dijo que esa tarde había visto a Miroku marcharse con otra y que no estaba dispuesta a soportar aquello ni un segundo más. La vi tan afectada que no supe qué decirle, me sentía muy mal por ello pues no se merecía que aquel monje pervertido despreciase así sus sentimientos. También era verdad que ella no le había confesado de manera directa lo que sentía pero hasta el más tonto podía percibir los fuertes sentimientos de Sango a un kilómetro de distancia. Era incomprensible que Miroku no lo tuviese en cuenta...

Tras unos segundos divagando sobre el tema, mi mente volvió a mi cuerpo y mis oídos volvieron a prestar atención a la voz de Inuyasha que seguía gruñendo, todavía seguía con aquella pataleta de niño pequeño. Me eché la almohada sobre la cabeza para acallar su impertinente voz pero no surgió efecto. Así que me levanté de la cama sin decirle nada y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación. La abrí. Inuyasha se calló al ver que yo me había desplazado y me miró interrogante pero yo solo le lancé una mirada fulminante y salí de mi habitación dando un portazo. Él me siguió escaleras abajo preguntando el motivo de mi repentino comportamiento pero yo no le hice caso. Fui a la cocina y le comuniqué a mi madre que iba a quedar con Hojo aquella tarde para ir a dar una vuelta. Mi madre, que en ese momento estaba fregando los platos, pestañeó un par de veces antes de asentir sin entender mi interés por Hojo siendo que tenía a Inuyasha en casa. Cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba un tanto mosqueado pero le hice apartarse de mi camino y fui hacia el teléfono a llamar a mi compañero de clase quién tardó menos de dos segundos en aceptar mi invitación. Cuando terminé de hablar, Inuyasha seguía allí en el pasillo pero acabó metiéndose en la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Al cabo de un rato, me marché sin decir nada a nadie.

Hojo decidió llevarme al cine y en todo el camino no pudo dejar de parlotear sobre cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza a lo que yo me limitaba a asentir sin más. En ese instante, me hubiera gustado tener a Inuyasha al lado, él solía respetarme cuando veía que yo no tenía ganas de conversación así que se limitaba a sentarse a mi lado absorto en un profundo silencio para no molestarme. Cómo se notaba que me conocía. Al darme cuenta de que volvía a pensar en él sacudí la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos e intenté centrarme en lo que decía Hojo pero me fue imposible. La película que fuimos a ver fue mala en demasía y el restaurante en el que cenamos fue horrible. El pobre que veía la decepción en mis ojos me acompañó a casa una vez más y me despedí de él antes de subir por las escaleras del templo de mi familia. Mientras subía escalón a escalón empecé a pensar cada vez más en Inuyasha y cuando llegué arriba del todo me lo encontré sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo nuestro árbol, el árbol sagrado.

El pelo negro se le movía suavemente por la brisa que soplaba a aquellas horas, lo miré con atención y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Verle en su forma humana no era algo común pero había en algo en la vulnerabilidad que mostraba que me encantaba. Aferré mi bolso con la mano y dudé si acercarme o no a él y finalmente lo hice. Él abrió los ojos que hasta ahora había tenido cerrados y me miró. En un primer momento me sorprendí al no encontrarme con sus grandes ojos ámbar.

-¿Ya has vuelto? - dijo con un tono de voz neutro, eso me hizo notar que estaba levemente enfadado.

-Sí, Hojo... Bueno, sí, acabo de llegar. - Él asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ignorándome por completo. - ¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo? - No me contestó y la angustia me oprimió un poco el corazón porque Inuyasha nunca se había enfadado conmigo, siempre me perdonaba. Me arrodillé enfrente de él y volvió a echarme una mirada bastante fría que provocó que me estremeciera. - Venga dime algo... - le supliqué.

-¿Qué quieres, Kagome? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. - Yo he venido aquí porque tú has querido, eres tú la que se ha marchado... - En verdad tenía razón, no tenía porqué haberme marchado así dejándolo solo en casa. Vaya manera de meter la pata hasta el fondo... Tragué saliva y le cogí la mano, él no se resistió pero tampoco dio niguna señal de que estuviese de acuerdo con el gesto.

-Lo siento, perdóname... - susurré, creo que era la primera vez que me disculpaba tan en serio con él en todo el tiempo que llevábamos viajando juntos por la época feudal. Me lancé y lo abracé con fuerza y tengo que confesar que me sentí genial al hacerlo. - ¿Me perdonas?

-Pero... no vuelvas a dejarme solo... - me respondió mientras me correspondía el abrazo. Me acarició la espalda con suavidad, una caricia diferente a las que me daba normalmente y la verdad es que fue muy agradable y nos separamos visiblemente sonrojados. Éramos unos tontos, en el buen sentido. Sonreí y él esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba. -¿Puedes hacerme algo de comer?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres? - Observé su rostro concentrado mientras pensaba en lo que le apetecía comer, estaba adorable.

-Quiero esa cosa amarilla que haces...

-Los fideos instantáneos. - susurré mientras hundía los hombros pues prefería la comida preparada antes que la comida que hacía yo.

-No, eso no. Lo que haces tú. - me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Una tortilla?

-Eso. - me contestó con cierto entusiasmo y manteniendo la sonrisa. Entré con él en casa y le cociné una deliciosa tortilla que desapareció en menos de tres minutos del plato. Mientras se lo comía yo no pude dejar de mirarlo con cariño, me encantaba verlo así de contento, como un niño pequeño. Luego, subimos a mi habitación y se sentó sobre su mi camaa. Yo me cambié de ropa en otra habitación y volví con el pijama puesto y para cuando entré, Inuyasha se había quedado dormido sobre mi cama. Me acerqué sigilosamente y le aparté el pelo que le cubría el rostro, ese rostro que mostraba una paz absoluta y mucha tranquilidad. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y lo besé en la mejilla contenta de haber conseguido mi propósito de protegerle esta noche de luna nueva. Él se movió un poquito pero no abrió los ojos así que aproveché y me acosté a su lado y me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras escuchaba el latir de su humano corazón.


End file.
